Goodbye Curse!
by YamiNoEve
Summary: She's a loner who lived all by herself without any emotion. But Marth and his companions managed to touch her heart. Will she warm up to them? OC x Navarre I don't know how to summarize this and I'm new, so please R&R! ( ) And, I'm a little confused about the character's name spelling, so forgive me. ( ) Btw, the song is One Day, One Piece 13 opening. :)


Sitting in her lonesome, staring at the sunset on a giant tree, Lamia's tears fell down her cheeks. It was the anniversary of her beloved sister's death. "I failed to protect you, Kia." As soon as she realized her sign of emotion, she quickly wiped her tears and shook her head. "No, no. I vowed not to have any human feelings, let alone express it." The emotionless girl got down of the tree and walked off. "It's time to go home. The longer I stay here, the more the tendency for me to break the oath." As she was making her way to her home, the Mansion of Death, she sensed some people's presence. She hid in the bushes and took a peek at those people.

"Merric, are you sure this is the way?" asked Marth, the Prince of Altea.

"I'm not quite sure, sire. But I'm certain that Princess Sheeda is here in this forest," said the Wind Sage, Merric.

"I can tell that you're right. But this forest is all quite foggy. We can get lost easily."

"Prince Marth, be careful. I can feel danger ahead," said Navarre the Scarlet Swordsman all of sudden.

As the party kept pushing forward, they were attacked by a strange being. Marth tried to cut it with his rapier, but that being seemed to feel no pain. Even Navarre swordsmanship could hardly harm it. Merric's magic didn't seem to work. Lamia had no choice but to jump in and save them. With just a single blow from the Sorcerer's Blade, that being was destroyed. Lamia turned to face the party. "Are you hurt?"

"No, we're fine, thanks to you," said Marth. He confronted the girl. She wore crimson dress with long sleeves and short skirt, corset-like armor around her belly, black boots, grey stockings with garter belts, a loose belt with her blade, the Sorcerer's Blade at her left waist, crimson cape embedded with rubies on the shoulders and silver and gold chains at the front part.

"No need to thank me. Be careful of this forest. You can't trust even the plants here. That thing which attacked you just now, it's called Makai Bamboo. It'll always people who come here for the first time and if you lost a fight, it'll keep attacking you until one of you dies."

"I-I see. This is quite a forest."

"Who are you people?"

"I'm Prince Marth of Altea. This is Merric and this is Navarre. There's another person with us, Catria of Macedonia's Whitewings. She's looking around this place from the sky."

"A pegasus knight? Or..."

"Yeah. A pegasus knight. Oh! There she is."

Catria landed near the party. "Sire, I could hardly see anything because of the fog. And I was almost attacked by a strange thing. Luckily, we managed to avoid it."

"I see. So, we need to look for Sheeda by just walking all around this forest," Marth sighed in frustration.

"I guess I'll lend you a hand. This forest is very unsafe especially at night," said Lamia.

"Who might you be, if I may ask?" Marth asked politely.

"I'm Lamia, just a loner who lives in this forest all by herself. I know this forest to the core. You can rely on me. Just tell me where you sensed this Sheeda person and I'll lead you to that place."

"Uh, okay then."

They began to walk to the place where Merric sensed Sheeda's presence. As they walked, Lamia told them about the forest. The forest was called the Forest of Doom as anyone who didn't have the strength, courage and will to survive who entered this forest were doomed to death let alone escaped this place. Everything in the forest were monsters, really monsters, even the plants. They shouldn't underestimate the forest.

"Let's rest here for the night. You shouldn't wander around the forest after midnight. The Midnight Glories will eat you for sure."

"Midnight Glories? I've only heard about Morning Glories," said Catria.

"Midnight Glories are flowers which only move between midnight to dawn. They will eat anything that comes across them. Even the monstrous Black Echidnas don't stand a chance against them."

"This forest's creepy."

They stayed at a safe spot according to Lamia for the night. Marth couldn't stop worrying about his beloved wife. All this mess started because of his carelessness. He didn't have his eyes on his wife's well-being as he was too busy reconstructing the devastated Archanea. This gave the enemy a chance to kidnap her. Sheeda was kidnapped by a wyvern rider right before his very eyes. He blamed himself continuously. Catria couldn't do anything but looking at him in despair. Merric tried to cheer him up by making stupid jokes. The prince and the knight couldn't help but laughing heartily despite their misery. Even the uptight Navarre smiled slightly. Lamia only looked at them.

Next morning, Marth woke up only to see Lamia's place empty. She'd gone. All of them thought that she abandoned them but she only went to find some food according to Navarre. The brunette came back with some food to be eaten. "Forgive me for leaving without notes. But I told Navarre though..."

"It's okay. Thanks for your effort."

After they finished their preparations, they continued their journey. This time, the fog wasn't as thick as yesterday, so it just took them less than 7 hours of walk to arrive at the place. Marth was the most shocked one to see the situation. Gigantic plants were devouring a wyvern, blood splattered all over the place, parts of body of a human were lying all over the place. Marth felt like he had just walked into a demons' lair.

"Prince Marth! Princess Sheeda...! She's there!" Catria pointed at a familiar body.

Sheeda was lying not far from the demon plants place. She wasn't severely injured, yet the blood, cuts, scars and bruises had tarnished her beauty. Marth held her lovingly, laid her properly and demanded Merric to treat her using healing magic. Catria was glad that Sheeda was safe. Navarre smelt danger so he jumped in. A giant bear was trying to attack them.

"Keep heading west and you'll be out of this forest in an instant. Just cut anything that gets in your way or you'll never see the world again," said Lamia as she cut the bear.

"La-Lamia?" Merric hesitated.

"Ah! The Demon Venus Flytraps noticed us! Sir Merric, lend me a hand!"

Merric and Lamia combined their powers to unleash a huge blow of Bolganone. They managed to burn two flytraps, but there were still more of them. "Lamia, let us help you!" said Marth.

"Oh no. Please. I'm a woman of honor. I wouldn't accept any help from my liege."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a former knight of Altea, before you were born. But something terrible befell me, making me leave the army and Altea. Ah... We have no time to talk. Please, sire. Leave now. Don't look back, no matter what, even if I am to die. Just get out of this forest. I'll hold off the Death Bear for you. This is your only chance."

"But..."

"I have a feeling that we'll meet again. GO!"

Marth, with the unconscious Sheeda on his back got up and started heading west followed by Merric and Catria. "Be safe..." Navarre left.

"...I won't die... until I find that fruit..." Lamia prepared herself. She charged her power and focused it onto her blade to unleash the ultimate blow.

Meanwhile, Marth and the others already got out of the forest. "Forgive me, Lamia..." That's the only thing he could say. A huge explosion came from Lamia's location. The party stared in horror, yet, none of them dared to enter the forest again, not fearing of getting lost, but they feared that Lamia might be disappointed. They left for Altea while praying for Lamia's safety.

Lamia got up. Her finishing blow clashed with the Demon Venus Flytraps and Death Bear's attacks, causing the explosion. She put her internal organs -heart, liver, right lung- back to their places and reinsert her right eyeball into the right place. She grabbed her right leg which was thrown away not far from the bear's dead body, not wanting to lose another body part. She made her way back home, the Mansion of Death.

_"Please let go of them. I'll go with you!" begged Kia._

_ "Heh heh heh. Okay then. Hey, take the girl!" Kia was taken away by the bandits._

_ "No! Let go of her!" Lamia failed to save Kia as she was poisoned badly at her left arm. She didn't have much choice, so she cut her left arm to save both herself and Kia. She went after Kia at full force, but she was beaten soundly as her injury was too serious. The bandits began slaughtering Lamia's family one by one, despite their promise not to lay a hand on them if Kia followed them. They were about to kill Lamia until Kia jumped in between them, causing herself to be killed. The Altean army arrived afterwards, when Lamia was on the verge of death. After the incident, she left the army quietly. However, there was a rumor that she had successfully drawn the Sorcerer's Blade, and it appeared to be true. Ever since then, people who saw Lamia claimed to see her emotionless face killing outlaws mercilessly, saying that having human emotions would make her sword dull and her skill would become rusty. Nobody knew that she carried the Curse of Loneliness after she drew the blade, the curse that would revive one again and again after he or she died._

Navarre knew all of it. She told him last night as she seemed to trust him. As she walked, she realized something important. The short time she spent with the party made her realize that deep in her heart, she still had some sense of humanity; she still had human feelings which she decided to cast off decades ago. She smiled, she laughed, she feared, she understood Marth's feelings; all those feelings came to her even though she didn't express it.

"Ah! I was such a fool for discarding my feelings. I wonder if I still have a chance to start over... ...I'm sure I have it! I still have a chance, until I find the Fruit of Death, I can still change my life." Lamia made up her mind. She's going to live a better life until she found the fruit that could lift the curse which could be found in the forest. "I shouldn't discard my feelings... Thank you, sire..."

**A few days later...**

"How are you faring?"

"Oh Marth! I'm very fine. Please, worry not about me."

"Sheeda, I'm so sorry for letting you experience those things..."

"It's okay. I know you'll come for me no matter what kind of situation I'm in. I just know it. Stop blaming yourself."

"Sheeda..."

Suddenly, Cain came rushing to Marth. "Sire! We just received a report on a strange thing occurring in Machu Village!"

"I understand. I'll be there in a moment. Sheeda, please stay here and rest."

"No. I'm not staying. I'm coming with you."

"But..."

"I can't stand it being stuck in the castle while you're out there being in danger always. I want to be by your side all the time."

"...Okay then. Draug, I'll leave the castle to you for the moment," Marth ordered the great armored knight of Altea to guard the castle. Marth, Sheeda and Cain headed for Machu Village at the northeast of the kingdom. As soon as they arrived at the village, they gaped in shock staring at a house ruin which was said to be haunted producing black-hole-like thing. "What on earth is that?!"

"Your Highness, please don't go closer or you'll be sucked into the house. Children had been missing for the past few days while you're on your journey to rescue Princess Sheeda. Look at those dead bodies... They're those children," said one of the villagers in tears.

"Why are they so... skinny? Like, they didn't eat anything."

"Marth, I think the house sucked the kids and trapped them in it. They were starved to death. After they died, they were thrown out of the house," said Sheeda.

"Indeed. What should we do, Cain?" asked Marth.

"I don't know. ...hey, listen... Can you hear that?"

They began listening observantly. It seemed that the house was trying to say something. "Why?! Why?! Why?! Why did you let me die?! Why did you let us die?! Why did you let my sister suffer like that?! Why?! Why?! Altean armies! Answer me! WHY?!" The house screamed loudly and viciously. The people who were there couldn't stand the scream. They felt like their ear drums were about to burst and they'd be deaf for their whole life, so they quickly left the place save for Marth, Sheeda and Cain. "Why?! Why did you let the bandits kill us?! Why can't you answer me?! Prince of Altea?! Altea's Red Bull?! You're nothing but just a piece of crap! You couldn't protect the citizens of Altea! You let one of your greatest knights suffer so badly! You made her lose herself! Why did you let all those things happen?! Answer me! Arghhh! SISTER!"

...

"Kia!" Lamia woke up. She dreamed about her beloved sister, Kia. Why was Kia shouting like crazy? Suddenly, she heard a knock on her mansion door. She went downstairs and opened the door only to see Navarre standing there. "Oh! It's you. Come in."

Both of them went to the living room. Lamia served him her best wine. "How're your wounds?"

"I'm fine."

"...I can see your right eye's not in a perfect condition. Where're you looking at?"

"Ah! Forgive my rudeness!" The brunette quickly corrected her right eye position. "How's it now?"

"Much better. Is your heart beating as it should? Can you breathe properly? Do you feel anything when you eat?"

"Oh Navarre! Please don't worry too much! I'm in such a perfect condition save for my missing left arm."

"How can I not worry? When we left, we saw an explosion, a huge one. When I came back here, all those beastly beasts died. And then, when I arrived at this place, I could clearly see you arranging your heart, right lung, liver, right eyeball and right leg on a table."

Lamia laughed heartily. "I can still remember your reaction that moment. It's totally hilarious. I never thought that a man like you can be shocked with things like that."

"...Stop making fun of me. Even a murderer like me will get a heart attack when he sees a living person arranging his internal organs like that."

"Okay, okay, sorry. Anyway, thank you for helping me out before. If you weren't there, it'll take weeks for me to relocate them."

"...You should rest."

"I was sleeping before until I was waken up by a nightmare. I dreamed about my sister. She... called for me. I'm feeling a little uneasy about this."

"Come to think of it, I recall that you used to say that you're for Altea. Where's your birthplace?"

"Machu Village."

"I heard that an incident happened in that village involving a said-to-be haunted house ruin."

"Haunted? Ruin? What kind of incident?"

"Well, children disappearing, dying, a talking house."

"You mean, that haunted house? What did it say?"

"Hmm... Why did you let us die..."

"Could it be... Kia?"

"You mean, your late sister?"

"Yes. I bet she couldn't rest in peace." Lamia who had changed her life sighed.

...

"I suggest we burn the house," said Draug.

"But, that was one of Altea's great knight's house," said Cain.

"I know, but, it's been decades, almost a century. That knight didn't have any heir since all of her family members were slaughtered."

"I know, but..."

"What's your opinion, sire?"

"I must give the best for the citizens. Alright, send for Merric or Linde. We'll burn the house by dawn!"

Both Merric and Linde arrived by midnight as they were able to use Warp. "We're here, sire."

"Merric, Linde, we need your help to destroy a haunted house that's threatening the lives of the citizens."

"We'll be glad to help you, sire," said the Sage of Light, Linde. The Sage of Light and the Wind Sage combined their power to release a massive blow of Bolganone, the ultimate fire magic.

The house was destroyed. "How could you?! Tsk... Sister... Help me... Help!" A black strange phantom-like thing flew away. It's heading east.

"I've been having strange feeling about this," said Sheeda.

"I think this house belonged to Lamia," said Merric.

"And Lamia had a sister who died in the hands of bandits," said Marth.

"If I'm not mistaken, the direction that thing headed for..."

"Where is it, Merric?" asked Marth in suspense.

"Forest of Doom."

...

Lamia felt weak and collapsed. Luckily, Navarre got her before she hit the ground. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine... Maybe... I'm just... tired..."

"I don't think this hunting got you tired like this. You'd been living here for almost a century," said Navarre as he supported Lamia to stand properly.

"...Heh, I guess my wounds haven't fully healed yet. You're only here three days ago but you've already gotten yourself used to the environment."

"This place is a perfect place to sharpen my sword."

"...You're probably... right..." Lamia passed out.

"Hey, hang in there!" Navarre carried the magic swordswoman back to the Mansion of Death. She didn't show any sign of pain or exhaust, but Navarre could tell that she'd been disturbed for the past few days. She always had nightmares on her sister. They reached the mansion in an instant. He laid the beauty in her bed, not leaving her alone as he's worried about her well-being. She opened her eyes slowly, gaining her consciousness. "You're awake. How're you faring?"

"A lot better. Thanks."

"What happened to you actually? You're not yourself."

"...You act like you knew me a long time ago. It's just that... I feel like Kia's coming to me. I... It's just... that... Ah! I don't know how to explain it!"

"Hmm... Hey, is that Black Echidnas sound?"

"Yeah. I think they run into some unfortunate people. Let's go." Both of them left the mansion and headed for the Black Echidnas nest. They killed the echidnas at ease. "Are you unhurt?"

"Yes. Thank... Lamia?!"

"Oh! Prince Marth, my intuition was absolutely right. We meet again. Sir Merric, you're here too. And Princess Sheeda, I'm glad you're fine. You must be Linde of Archanea."

"Yes, I am. I heard you aided them in this forest before and now, just now, you saved us again. My thanks are in order," said Linde.

"You should give half of the gratitude to Navarre."

"Navarre? You're here too?" Sheeda asked in surprise.

"We meet again, Princess Sheeda."

"Anyway, what brings you here?" asked Lamia. Marth explained about her burnt house, the creepy voice and the phantom-like thing. "Now I finally understand why I got all those nightmares. Kia's trying to call for me. And now, she's here. That explains why I lost my strength before."

"That's relevant," said Navarre.

"Anyway, what should we do? What are you going to do?" asked Merric.

"Save that for now. Let's go to my mansion. It's getting darker." The party headed for the Mansion of Death. "Okay. Now that we're here, let's discuss on this mess."

They began discussing. Marth didn't have the guts to 'kill' Kia let alone lay a finger on her, even though she's just a troubled spirit. Sheeda suggested that they should speak softly to the lonely ghost to which Marth agreed. Merric thought that they could ask for Elice's help to revive Kia, but Linde disagreed. Navarre thought of nothing but killing her since he's an assassin. Lamia told them to let her speak to Kia first before doing anything. They agreed since Lamia knew the need-to-rest-in-peace Kia more than any of them did.

Next day, it was pouring. The mist wasn't too thick.

_Every time I look up to the sky after the rain, I think back to when I was still a crybaby,_

_Chasing after someone's back desperately, thinking I want to be stronger,_

_Now my 'thank you' has disappeared into the wind, can I become any stronger?_

_I can't find my answer, so I'll keep moving forward,_

_Come on, let's go, we'll never give in, we'll never lose to the waves of time,_

_We'll keep getting up again and again, because we don't want to lose what's important to us,_

_I can hear the voice inside my head, always and always pushing me ahead,_

_Even when the mischievous rain gets in my way, I won't try to run away,_

_Let's head to the future we believe in..._

"What happened to your lovely voice, Kia?"

"I'm just a wandering spirit. There's no way I'll have a lovely voice. Sister..."

"Forgive me for leaving you."

"It's not your fault, sister. It's just that, I can't accept what the Altean armies did to us."

"Let it go, Kia. I've already accepted my fate. I'll keep living like this until I find the Fruit of Death."

"So, you're running away from your fate?" Kia's tone got creepier.

"What do you mean?"

"Ku ku ku ku. Can't you see? The Curse of Loneliness chose you to keep living in this world and suffer. Do you expect the fruit to be in your possession so that you can end your shouldn't-be-called life? I won't let that happen!"

"Kia? What are you talking about?"

"I will make you suffer. You left me back then and never came back. I'm lonely. I don't have anybody. Yet, you're here in this place having fun with those people who let me die and you let them burn my one and only house! Do you think I can tolerate this?! No... I'll make you feel what I felt. I'm going to start with _that person_. Ku ku ku..." The mad-driven Kia vanished.

"Kia..." Lamia returned to her mansion. She told Marth and the others about what had happened. "It's my fault for leaving her before. I... I just don't know what to do. Kia won't listen to me anymore."

"Lamia, let us help you. We really want to repay you for your kindness," said Sheeda.

"No. I told you before. I'm a woman of honor. I'll never accept my liege's help, not even once."

"But..."

Lamia looked terribly furious. "Just... leave me alone! This has nothing to do with any of you! Go away or else... I'll kill all of you! GO!" She drew her blade and pointed it at Marth's throat. "You better leave now before your blood spatter all over the room." Marth and the others including Navarre left the mansion. Lamia fell to her knees. Her tears dripped. "She's going to kill my loved ones. She's going to get Uncle Dorf. I... I need to get him to safety."

...

"Oh! What an unexpected visitor. What brings you here?"

"Uncle Dorf, you've been so kind to me. When I was on the verge of death, you came for me. You rescued me and gave me a chance to live. You let me draw the Sorcerer's Blade with the most undemanding condition, the Curse of Loneliness. I still haven't repaid you. So now, I'm going to save you myself."

"What do you mean, dear?"

"Uncle Dorf, I know, you love this shrine just like you love your life. This is the very place where the blade had been resting for such a long time. But now, it's time for you to leave. Kia's spirit is going to hunt you down. If nothing is done, I'm afraid you might..."

"Oh! I wonder what had gotten into you. You've changed, dear. I never thought you'll worry about me, not even once. But it's hard for me to leave this place. I've been living here now and then. If I were to leave just like that, it'd be a shame for me. I need to protect this shrine to the very end."

"It doesn't matter! What matters now is your safety!"

As the two bickered, Kia arrived at the shrine. "You're here too, sister. Ku ku ku. Now, I can finish the two of you together, though you can't die."

"Uncle Dorf! Run!" Lamia grabbed Uncle Dorf's left wrist and ran towards Forest of Doom which was not so far away from the shrine.

"You can't run from me!" Kia chased the two until they reached the forest. Suddenly, Uncle Dorf tripped and Kia seized the chance to slay him. Lamia got between them with her blade in her hand clashed with Kia's made-of-her-hand sword. "Don't get in my way!" She summoned the darkness around her to throw Lamia away. She could do that for sure since she's a ghost.

"Ah! Uncle Dorf!"

Uncle Dorf didn't let his guard down. With just his bare hands, he impeded Kia's attack. That old man didn't waste his remaining strength so he unleashed an enormous and deadly blow of Thoron. Kia was sent flying while the old man collapsed from exhaustion. Lamia approached him and helped him to get up. They walked to the Mansion of Death only to see Kia waiting for them with more darkness surrounding her. She threw a giant ball of darkness to the old man and the brunette but they evaded it. She held her head in pain and screamed. Lamia took the opportunity to end the spirit's remaining life force, but as the tip of her blade was about to jab into her throat, the mage stopped. She hesitated. Her hesitant made Kia stab her in the torso. Uncle Dorf pushed her away with Shaver and got Lamia on her feet back. Kia got back and with her full strength, she charged towards Lamia and Uncle Dorf. Not wanting to let Lamia feel any more pain, the good old Dorf pushed Lamia behind and prepared to take the blow. Lamia shouted, telling him to stop, but it was too late. Uncle Dorf took the attack for two people just by himself. His whole body bled and he collapsed. Kia laughed demonically and vanished with the wind.

Lamia approached Uncle Dorf and laid his head on her lap. She cried. "Uncle... Uncle Dorf... Please... don't die. Don't leave me. Please. Hang in there. I..."

"Shh... Don't talk any more, dear. You know, you're like a child of mine, that's why I don't mind dying for you."

"Please... Just shut up! Just... shut up... Please... Don't die on me..."

"People will die one day, dear, including me, including you. Kia just couldn't rest in peace. You're the only one who can help her."

"Oh please... Uncle Dorf... Speak no more..."

"My voice... is getting quieter... Dear, remember... No matter what, don't afraid to move on. The future... is in your hands..."

"...I keep telling you... Don't talk any more... Please... I can't afford to... lose you..."

"Bear in mind, dear. I love you, no matter who you are, because you're... my child..."

"Yes... Yes... I love you too, Uncle Dorf." Lamia held Uncle Dorf's hand lovingly. The old man smiled to the end. Lamia tried to hold back her tears, but she couldn't. She handled his burial. He was buried at his shrine. She returned to her mansion only to blame herself for Uncle Dorf's death. She hit her head to the trees, rocks and everything around her. She kept hurting herself until Marth and the others came. She noticed their presence and glared at them. "What do you want?!"

"Lamia, we're here to help you," said Marth.

"Shut up! You just couldn't leave this forest, so you came back to ask for my help! Just die! Why don't you just die?!"

"It's not like that. We don't have the heart to leave you."

Lamia avoided them. "Go! Go away! Leave me alone! Leave! Just leave... Go... away..." She started crying. "Please... Please... I'm begging you... Help me..."

...

"I'm certain that Kia will be here," said Merric. Linde nodded.

"Let's wait. We'll end this. It's now or never," said Marth.

"What about Lamia? I'm worried about her," said Sheeda.

"She's sleeping soundly in her mansion. I put her to sleep," said Linde.

"...I can feel it. She's here." Navarre drew his sword.

A huge wave of darkness approached them. Kia appeared. "Ku ku ku. It's a massacre party. I'll be enjoying this. Ku ku ku."

"Kia! This is the end! Prepare yourself!" Marth lifted his rapier and charged towards Kia followed by Sheeda and Navarre. "Attack simultaneously!" Merric and Linde unleashed Excalibur and Aura respectively. Their simultaneous attack seemed to work.

"Tsk. You're quite strong. But I can kill you in an instant." Kia gathered her energy to form a massive dark bow and arrow. She aimed at the party and released the arrow but Lamia intercepted it just in time.

"Kia, stop it!"

"Shut up, sister!

"Kia, after I lost you, I lost my belief in Altea, humans and emotions. I left Altea on the thought that the armies caused me to lose my loved ones, but Uncle Dorf saved my life. He loved me just like how a father loved his child. I despised humans as they're so greedy. They want to have everything in this world for their own selfish desire, but Uncle Dorf was a different person. He wanted nothing but a peaceful life, just like we used to want, Kia. I cast off all human feelings inside me. But the moments I spent with them before made me realize that our emotions can make us both weaker and stronger depending on our choice. I was weak because I made a wrong decision. But we always have a second chance. We can start over. Kia, we can start over. I know, even though you said you hate us, but deep inside you, there's still some feelings of love." Lamia sheathed her blade and stretched her hand to reach out her sister's one. "Kia, let's head to the future we used to believe in."

Kia was silent. She looked into Lamia's eyes in agony. "But, I'm just a spirit. I can't do it."

"Yes you can. Do you remember our belief, Kia?"

"Yes, I do. We believe that someday, this world will be filled with love, joy, laughter, and all kinds of happiness. Oh... What had I done?" Kia's tears fell. "I... I ruined it..."

"It's not too late to start over."

"Sister..." Kia could feel her sister's warmth by just holding her hand. "I... Forgive me... Please forgive me... Everyone, I don't know what I should do to repent." Lamia smiled to see her sister finally getting back to her sense. Kia stealthily drew the Sorcerer's Blade and stabbed her own torso. "This very blade... is the only thing that could end... my remaining life..."

"Ki-Kia?!"

"Sister, you must kill me. I don't want... to kill anybody... anymore... That's the only way for me to rest."

"But... The future... Are you going to just throw away our belief?!"

"Oh, no. Never. I'm not. But, I just know that you can do it. That's why you joined the Altean army before."

Lamia was struck by extreme sorrow. "Kia, forgive me!" She took the Sorcerer's Blade and thrust it into Kia's heart.

"Thank you, sister... Thank you..." Kia's spirit vanished with the winds.

While both Kia and Uncle Dorf died in contentment, Lamia fell into mindless grief. Her mind shattered. She was taken to the Mansion of Death immediately as her life was in danger. Navarre collected a strange thing on the ground and quickly caught up with the others.

...

"Lamia fell into a coma because of the shock," said Linde.

"Whose mind wouldn't collapse if two of his beloved ones died before his eyes on the same day?" Merric sighed.

"I'm worried sick about her. I can't imagine what she will do when she wakes up," said Sheeda. She prayed for her safety.

**Three weeks later,**

The door opened. Lamia walked out of the room in angst. She went to the living room where Marth and the others were waiting. "It wasn't a dream, right?"

Marth looked down. "No." He answered hesitantly.

"I... knew it..." She began crying.

_"Sister! Where are you going? I want to follow you!"_

_ Lamia glared at her 9-year-old sister. She ran as fast as possible so that Kia couldn't catch up with her. It's been 4 years since Kia did that. She kept following Lamia who was 5 years older than her around, even though she always lost her sight on Lamia in the middle of the road. But, day by day, she worked hard to catch up with her. Finally, she managed to follow her sister to the end._

_ "Sister! I never knew that you always come here! What are you doing here in the woods?"_

_ Lamia didn't say anything. She only sat on a big rock with a bamboo sword sheathed at her left waist as if she's waiting for something. Suddenly, a giant wolf appeared. It growled at the girls fiercely and attacked Kia. Kia cried loudly as Lamia saved her by beating that wolf up. Lamia then walked to another spot in the forest. Kia followed her while crying like a baby. At the spot, there's a number of big trees fell down. They looked like as if they were hit until they collapsed. Lamia began kicking and punching a big tree until it collapsed. It almost hit the crying Kia, but Lamia saved her just in time. Kia cried louder. Lamia felt totally annoyed with her._

_ "Can you shut up?! I hate crybabies!"_

_ Kia stopped crying, but her tears couldn't stop falling. "I'm sorry."_

_ "Why did you follow me all the time?"_

_ "I'm... lonely. Daddy's a sailor. He's always out on the sea. Mommy's busy with her orphanage in Archanea that she rarely checked on us. I have nobody to talk to."_

_ Lamia finally warmed up to her, but she told Kia that she hated crybabies, so Kia tried her best not to cry._

_ One warm summer day, they sat at the cliff where they could stare at the sea like forever. "Kia, you know what? I had always believed that someday, this world will be filled with love, joy, laughter, and all kinds of happiness. That's why I want to become stronger. I want to join the Altean army to protect people's happiness."_

_ "I see. I too believe that someday we can live in a world full of happiness. But I'm not so strong, so I'll always support you, sister!"_

_ "You're saying silly things again..."_

_ "No I'm not!" Kia pouted. They laughed. "But I'll try to become stronger, so that I can protect my beloved!"_

"Lamia, it's okay to cry..." said Sheeda.

"I need to get stronger, so that I can protect my loved ones, so that I won't lose what's important to me anymore. Sire, thank you for helping me. I've no words to express my gratitude." Lamia bowed in respect.

On Lamia's request and guidance, Marth, Sheeda, Merric and Linde returned to Altea. Navarrre remained by Lamia's side.

"Take this."

"...Fruit of Death?"

"...I found it after you sister vanished..."

"Thank you, Navarre, Kia."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Uncle Dorf said that if I eat this, I can lift the curse, so it means that I'll die."

"...That's why you've been living here."

"Yeah. Navarre, I... want to eat this." Lamia took a deep breath and ate the fruit. As soon as she consumed it, Navarre approached her and kissed her in the lips. Lamia was shocked. "What...?"

"I want to remain by your side all the time. I don't want to live without you, so I'll go with you. I lo..."

"Shh... I know, I know. But you don't need to do this."

All of sudden, Uncle Dorf voice spoke to them. "Dear, actually, you'll die if you eat the whole fruit. But if you don't eat even just a tiny piece of the fruit, you won't die. Instead, you will be lifted from the curse and you will die next time. Since Navarre took some bit of the fruit, you will not die. It's not the fruit, but Navarre was the one who released you. I'm glad for you, dear."

"Uncle Dorf... Navarre... Thank you, for loving me, who's good for nothing. Thank you."

"I won't leave you. I'll always be by your side, so that we can see the future you believe in. It's a promise."

"Yes, it's a promise."

The couple lived together in pursuit of the future they believed in.


End file.
